Only Mine
by JupiterSun11
Summary: Arnold's dark side comes out to play when his tormentor finds the worst ways to torture him. I don't know what I was doing. This was quickly written up at 12 am but whatever. This MIGHT be a series of drabbles. :)
1. Theater Blues

**A/N: Hello! This is MIGHT to be a series of drabbles. Maybe. I don't know. Ha ha. **

**I don't own Hey Arnold. Enjoy! **

Helga sat in the back of the theatre, smirking. The gang had all went to see Evil Twin III, now in 3D. The movie hasn't started yet. Beside Helga had come alone, Phoebe not being one for horror movies. Helga sighed and slowly reached into her bag of popcorn. She mercilessly flicked kernels at Stinky who sat beside Arnold. Helga smirked deviously, find a cure for her boredom. Stinky had kept scratching his head, trying to find who was hitting him with popcorn.

Arnold saw the flicker of movement coming from behind him. Curious, he turned around to find Helga grinning and flicked another puffy projectile at Stinky's head. The blonde boy stared at the girl, he felt something rip across his chest with ferocity. Arnold's brow furrowed as he turned back around in his seat. _Wait, why am I so angry? I should be happy that she isn't tormenting me...It's not like I care or anything. Gerald would be telling me to be happy. _With each thought, he grew unhappy and gripped the armrest of his seat. His knuckles turning white. _It's not like she confessed her love to me and her torment shows that she loves me. Or the fact that she is always there when I need it. _Arnold's eyes seem to widen with each thought that had surfaced.

"Arnold? Are you feeling alright?" Stinky asked concerned. Arnold just nodded, released his death grip on the chair and turned his attention back to the movie.

He glanced behind at the blonde who was still flicking popcorn at the boys in the front. Sid was the new victim, his paranoid antics sent Helga in fits of quiet laughter. Arnold grew angry again, _She was HIS tormentor. _Without thinking, he got up and moved to where Helga sat. Arnold swallowed that delicious look of confusion on the girl's face.

"What do you want, Arnoldo?" She harshly whispered. He rolled his eyes and in a daring move, still angry from before, he took a popcorn kernel and flicked it at Helga. She narrowed her eyes, daring him to do it again and flicked one back. Arnold rubbed his nose where the kernel had hit him. A satisfied smirked settled on her features. Arnold leaned back into his chair with a happy sigh, feeling better about everything.

Later, Helga rose her arm to flick another kernel at Sid but Arnold grabbed her hand in another daring move and whispered in her ear, "You are my tormentor. Only _mine_." He trailed her ear with his finger. Arnold knew his effect on her and watched amused as she dropped the kernel she was holding and her arm went limp. Oh was Arnold going to pay for this later and boy, did he know it. Realizing what he done, he felt horrible. _What had I done? What had come over me? I had just used someone's weakness for what? Anger...? _Arnold sighed. _No, Jealousy my man. _Gerald's voice filled his head. Arnold inwardly chuckled and shrugged that thought off. _Yeah right. Jealous of my friends who had Helga's attention? No way. _Being Arnold, he quickly apologized. "Sorry Helga. I don't know what came over me."

Helga just nodded but punched him in the arm. "Don't do it again bucko or you will face Old Betsy and the Five Avengers." Arnold nodded, hoping to move on.

"So should we say that it was in the heat of the moment?" Arnold almost cringed when those words came out of his mouth. Did he have a death wish or something? He hadn't meant to say that. In his defense the whole FTi thing had been on his mind for months now. He noticed gestures and glimpses from the girl who he thought had hated him with her whole heart but it was in fact the opposite.

Her eyes widened but she kept her composure. "Sure, whatever."_ What had gotten into my beloved? The last time he behaved so forward was at the...April Fool's Dance when Arnold had found out that I had so cleverly pranked him. So...I hadn't done anything to him, not even flick kernels his way. I can't win with him._ _And what is up with the whole 'You are my tormentor' thing. _What Helga didn't realize is that she was involuntarily staring at Arnold as she tried to figure him out.

Arnold on the other hand was already staring, trying to figure her out and when their gazes met, both jumped in surprise but turned back to the movie with sighs.

Arnold occasionally snuck a glance at Helga every now and then, he smirked. _I need to be daring more often. _He grabbed her hand and leaned further into the seat, ignoring the strange reaction from Helga as his skin touched hers. He really was a _bold kid._

_I must really be out of it. Maybe it's that raspberry pie Grandma had made...  
_

Helga was confused. _What could possibly be running through his head? I guess it's okay, nobody can see us and we are in the back. So I guess I should enjoy this...while it lasts. _Smirking, she grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it in his face. Arnold glared at her. "What?" Her voice was sweetly innocent. Both were thankful for the tension breaker. Both deciding to let go whatever the heck happened back there and secretly enjoy each other's company meanwhile they leaned closer together with a hearty sigh. The movie continued without a hitch leaving the two to build that special bond of theirs.

**A/N: Welcome back to reality! You have been missed for...what? Five minutes? Ha ha. This is most likely OOC. Though I must say it's so much fun to write Arnold's dark side. They are a bit more older and therefore have lightyears of maturity. :) Review? **


	2. My Partner

**A/N: HEY! Another drabble. I have so much fun writing these. Enjoy! **

* * *

Mr. Simmons clapped his hands to get the attention of the class. "Good morning! Today we are going to start with a very special project." The entire class moaned in annoyance. "Okay! I am going to pair you off into groups of two."

Harold rose his hand, "I am hungry." He whined.

Mr. Simmons smiled, "Lunch is on it's way, Harold. Now, I want pair you off right away." Their teacher began to move around the classroom while naming students names and grouping them together. "For this project, you will research any _special _topic of your choice. Tell us something that you all have a _special_ interest in. For example, do your project on how chocolate is made."

Phoebe raised her hand, timidly. "Um, Mr. Simmons. It seems as though Helga doesn't have a partner."

"Phoebe!" Helga whispered harshly. "It's fine, I'd rather not work with a bunch of losers."

Mr. Simmons smile faltered at her harsh comment. "No, no. We will find you a special partner." As if on cue, Sid walks in.

"Sorry, I'm late. I had a run in with a vampire." Sid swiftly turned his head side to side from paranoia. "He's after me. I know his secret."

"That's a very special story, Sid. Now, you will be paired with Helga." The class practically gasped. For the first time, Helga wasn't paired with Arnold. The world must be ending.

"What!" Sid jumped out of his seat. "She's gonna pound me into the ground." He glanced at the scowling Helga.

Rhonda leaned over to Nadine, "Oh my gosh, Nadine! This is juicy. The school would love to hear about the big bully and the paranoid freak." She giggled. Meanwhile Gerald was more concerned with Arnold. The boy was grinding his teeth, Arnold actually scowled. _Now what could be wrong with him._ Gerald thought.

"Sid, everything will be fine. I am sure of it. Now please move your desks." Simmons sat back down and took a Tylenol.

Sid timidly walked over. "Hey Helga."

Helga grinned evilly, "Welcome to heck, bucko. Take a load off."

Out of fear, Sid obeyed. "So, um. What should we do for our project?"

Helga shrugged but soon enough the duo finished their paper in no time. She shot a spitball at Arnold's head and if you observed his reaction, you could see him smile.

"Hey! That was great aim." Sid commented with enthusiasm. Helga rose her brow, looking for an attack but there was none.

"Heh, thanks. I guess." Helga smirked. "Lots of practice, bucko." She pointed the straw in his face.

"Will you teach me?"

"Are you serious?" Helga asked incredulously. Sid nodded. "I guess there is no harm. As long as you follow everything I say, got it?" Sid nodded. "Okay, so. I guess you just take a small piece of paper, like this and put it in your mouth." He did as he was told. "Then place the straw to your lips, aim and blow." Helga smirked, waiting for the comedy gold to happen. Sid blew and accidentally hit Mr. Simmons in the back of the head. He just rubbed the back of his head and continued to write on the board. Helga immediately burst out laughing, holding her stomach. Soon after, Sid joined in. "That was hilarious!"

"Yeah, he didn't even flinch." Sid tried to speak through the laughter. They to continued laughing. Meanwhile across the room, two green eyes stared at the laughing pair with confusion and a touch of anger. _Helga was always his partner. He was the one supposed to see Helga's hidden side not some...some...paranoid freak._ Arnold's eyes widened at those words. He wasn't the type to think like that. He turned his attention to his desk and finished paper between him and Brainy but looked up again. They were still laughing and shooting spitballs at other students. Arnold narrowed his eyes.

Before he knew what he was doing, Arnold grabbed his own straw and a piece of paper then shot it at Helga. It hit her square in the nose. Arnold's smirk grew as he watch her head turn frantically about, looking for the culprit. Her blue eyes landed on his and immediately his smirk disappeared and an innocent smile took its place.

"Football head! Did you throw this?" She pointed to where he had hit her on the forehead. Arnold began to apologize but was hit on the cheek with a spitball. His grew wide but narrowed as Gerald's voice rang through his head, _You are a bold kid, Arnold. A bold kid._ Arnold lifted his straw to his lips and shot one back. Pretty soon, they had engaged in a spitball war and were laughing hysterically. Mr. Simmons was oblivious to it all. "I didn't know you were such a good shot, Arnoldo. Don't it go to your football headed head, bucko." Helga smirked.

"Thanks Helga. You have great aim." Arnold grinned. _Crisis averted and I got to have a bit of fun all the while. _

"Yeah, yeah. Stop sucking up." Helga sat back down. Arnold continued to smile throughout the day meanwhile Helga let out many dreamy sighs. The class continued on without a hitch.

The End

**A/N: Welcome back. Yeah, I had been watching the episodes recently and noticed that Arnold is almost always paired with Helga. That is so cute! Review?**


	3. Anger Management

**A/N: Ooh, looky here. Another drabble with a darkened Arnold. ;) Enjoy. **

* * *

He was growing angrier by the second. Why was she the one to push his buttons? How did she she know what buttons to push? This darn devil. She blows her long blonde bangs out of her eyes. After all these years, she kept her hair in pigtails. He hated to admit that he actually admired her dedication, she was being true to herself but right now, he was angry and couldn't remember that admiration.

The two blondes had met in the library for a project that their teacher had given and smartly put them together. Luckily, they were in the corner of the library where the librarian couldn't shush them. Helga slammed her fist on the table.

"Sheesh, Arnoldo! Huckleberry Finn is a classic."

"Helga, we are supposed to argue why it shouldn't be read in schools. That's what our teacher assigned _US." _Arnold pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Blah, blah. blah. I don't care!"

"You are so difficult, Helga."

"Oh, thanks Football Head." She rolled her eyes. "You're a real thorn in my side too."

Arnold clenched his fists, his eyes flashing red for a second. He was furious. "Am I, Helga?" He took a daring step towards her. "What is your _problem,_ Helga?" His voice was dangerously low for Arnold.

She nodded curtly before backing into the bookshelf, knocking some books down. To be honest, she was a little afraid of Arnold right now. Helga knew she had been pushing his limits lately, though she didn't know why. Okay she did, Arnold had been inching closer and closer since the FTi fiasco. He had been flying under her radar, she passed off his interest as friendliness because he thought he owed her or something for saving the neighbourhood years ago. "You and that stupidly shaped head of yours!" Gaining strength, she glared.

Arnold threw his hands up in frustration. He did not notice that he had backed her up in a corner. "Oh and you haven't been a walk in the park either!" He let out a hot breath before placing his hands on either side of her head, on a book shelf behind her. His head was bowed, Arnold noticed how close their feet were. Arnold's eyebrows scrunched up but no longer from anger. _Huh? When did we get so close? _Then he looked up into her wide blue eyes. Apparently she noticed the close proximity as well. Before he knew what was happening, he could have sworn she was leaning in and he was too. Soon enough, they got lost in the heat of the moment. Arnold pressed Helga up against the bookshelf which caused even more books to fall. It was intense and passionate but when are Helga's kisses ever gentle? Arnold held Helga's waist as her lips did wonders on his. He moved his other hand to cup her face in his hands and traced the curve of her jaw. Sending shocks of pleasure up and down Helga's spine. She let out a gasp to which his lips quickly swallowed. Arnold couldn't help but smile into the kiss as they continued. The world was becoming hazy, kiss induced passionate fire which consisted of none other than Helga. She was sucking his lower lip quite fervently. Arnold's tongue asked for entry and when she allowed it, his tongue explored her mouth and tasted the flavour of Yahoo Soda. Helga relaxed her tense shoulders as her knees buckled and moaned into the kiss. She ran her fingers through his blonde hair.

And that's when he realized…he was kissing Helga. _Helga G. Pataki! _As in the girl who tortured him for years, causing him nothing but trouble (and kissed him, now for the 4th time). She was his arch enemy. He pulled back, his own eyes searching hers. A few moments of silence passed by before Helga quietly coughed and adjusted her shirt. Arnold realized that his hand was still on her waist, his ring finger touching bare skin. He backed away, moving back to the table they were working at. Arnold ran a hand through his hair. He did not fail to notice all the books scattered on the floor because of their previous actions.

Helga caught her breath and joined him by the table. "So…um. I guess one reason that Huck Finn shouldn't be read in schools are because of the language." Suddenly feeling self conscious, she crossed her arms but muttered, "Not that I agree with it, of course."

Arnold smiled, "Okay." He wrote the point down. "Why don't you agree with it?" He asked curiously, leaning in just a tad.

Helga looked up from drawing circles on the desk, a dreamy look on her face faded. "Doi! Because the language gives it an authentic Southern feel. Sheesh, Football Head." She took a seat beside him. "What else you got?"

The teens continued their project with little to no awkward tensions. Cute chatter filled the corner of the library but both of them didn't notice that they were sitting closer to each other than when they had started.

* * *

**A/N: Yep! I have no other words or comments to say. Review? **


End file.
